My Bloody Valentine
by rkocena54
Summary: Carol Hudson always told her son he should find a proper outlet for his anger. Set after F/Q breakup in Sectionals. F/Q/P oneshot.


**A/N: I wrote this at 3AM while listening to Good Charlotte. It's short, and one of my worse fics, and it's brutal, but I felt it needed to be written :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

Quinn Fabray was a peculiar kind of girl. She was, to put it lightly, a bitch. Guilt? What was guilt? Shame? Regret? They were all foreign feelings to Quinn. Or, at least, they had been before she started dating Finn Hudson. Now, here she was, 10 months later. She didn't know how she'd gotten there; the last year just seemed like a big blur. She didn't remember how she'd gone from abstinent and popular to knocked up and dumped. All she remembered clearly was that 5 hours ago, Finn had left her, in front of all her friends. She was still trying to get the feeling back in her limbs, her breathing back to normal, her tears to stop forming. She was humiliated.

"Are you okay babe?" Puck leant forward slightly in the drivers seat, bringing the seatbelt securing him with him. His concern wasn't entirely feigned, but if he was being honest, there were definitely things he cared more about than how Quinn felt after being dumped by Finn.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn whispered back, dabbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her blue cardigan. Of course, 'fine' in girl-talk means the complete opposite of the official definition of the word. But Puck didn't pick up on it, and Quinn just climbed out of the car without another word.

She ran through the dark and the rain up to the door of Finn's house, noticing his and his mom's cars weren't out the front. Thank god. That saves one awkward moment. The key from under one of the garden gnomes let her in, and once she closed the door behind her, Puck was gone.

Unfortunately for our protagonist, he didn't notice Finn's car following him, all the way home.

Finn dared not park his car too close to the Puckerman house, instead waiting just down the street, but still close enough that he could see the front window light up when his best friend got inside. Another swig of illegally acquired beer gave him the encouragement he needed to get out of the car, his eyes not leaving Puck, who was now changing his shirt.

Their eyes locked. Puck had spotted Finn. Had his IQ been a few points higher, he wouldn't have gone outside that night. But he did. Just like Finn had hoped.

Puck walked onto his front yard with every intention of kicking Finn's ass. The rage inside Finn acted as an equalizer, and before Puck could react, he was on the ground, and he could taste blood.

The sound of Puck's pleas were muffled in Finn's ears, the only distinct sound being the beating of his heart, his blood pumping in his head.

Finn was beyond the point of reason. But still Puck lay beneath him, a broken shell of the boy he usually was, begging and crying, as if he could talk some sense into the boy who had once been his bestfriend. Finn was too far gone. Finn loved Quinn too much to let this go.

_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

Six months pregnant or not, Quinn ran to Puck's house that night. It wasn't far, but it seemed like forever. The phone call she'd received from Finn had been cryptic at best, but she was smart enough to know something was wrong.

There was a lot of blood. That's the first thing that registered in her mind. She didn't see anything else.

Not at first, that is.

Because it wasn't until she followed the trail of blood that she saw him. Lifeless. Limp. _Dead._

Quinn will never forget the look in Finn's eyes when he spotted her. Sirens wailed in the distance, but Quinn could only stare as he Finn approached her, bare hands covered in blood.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_


End file.
